In a shared network with multiple users sharing the same frequency, it is desirable to have only one user transmit data at a time. For example, if one user transmits data at the same time another user is transmitting data, collisions occur and data is generally corrupted and lost. One method to reduce collisions in the shared networks is to use time division multiple access (TDMA). TDMA enables several users to share the same frequency by dividing the use of the shared frequency into different timeslots, one user per timeslot. For example, the users transmit data in succession (i.e., one user transmits data after another user transmits data), each user using its own timeslot so that only one user transmits data during a timeslot.